


This could be the thing

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Jake helps Unique out when the girls at McKinley really start giving her a hard time
Series: Glee Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	This could be the thing

** Jake and Unique **

“Hey Mar,” Jake began. “So the guys and I thought of a way to shut down those jerks from getting all up in U’s business.”

“Really? Does it involved you getting suspended for punching someone?” she asked carefully.

“No, but it’s mostly the girls,” Jake said. “But it does involve us guys kissing her.”

“You guys would do that for her?” Her smile was large and genuine. “That’s amazing! Everyone?”

“Yeah, go it all staged, just needed your permission,” Jake nodded. “Sam first, then Artie, then Joe, then Blaine, me, and we left Ryder for last.”

“I wish I could just lock them in a room together,” she groaned. “Too chicken to just admit they have feelings for each other.”

“That’s why we put him last.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The cafeteria was just about at capacity when Sam pulled Unique up from her seat. “So we’ve all decided, the best way we know how, to shut those girls down who constantly harass you,” he told her. That’s all she got as warning before his large lips were on hers. She was quite shocked, but went along with it. “Sam, what the...” Unique tried to tell him but she was gently twisted to fall in Artie’s lap where he kissed her next. Her mind was racing.

“We’re tired of you being beat down by their words every day,” Artie explained. A hand was offered to help her out of Artie’s lap and Blaine was smiling at her. He pulled her in for a much chaster kiss. When their lips parted, he nuzzled her nose with his.

“You need to keep shining, and not be brought down by them,” Blaine insisted. “They are already are starting to realize.” Blaine gave her a nudge to turn around, where Joe was waiting for her. His kiss was firm and sure.

“God made you, it’s up to no one to judge,” he said. Unique smiled at him, thankful for his words.

“And besides you being the hotness,” Jake teased as he spun her around into his arms. He kissed her thoroughly. Then he leaned down to her ear and murmured. “Best for last.” Jake scooped her up and carried her down to where Ryder was standing. He let her down gently and Ryder stepped forward to lace her fingers with his.

“And I don’t like when people are mean to mine,” Ryder said. “Those Cheerios were mean to Marley until I said something to Sue. The footballers were gonna beat on Jake until I sat that he was my boy. I don’t know where I got all this clout from, but I’m not about to let some of these vapid cows from harassing my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” she choked out.

“If you’ll have me?”

“Of course,” she smiled. He let out a whoop of joy before pulling her close and dipped her back to lay one hell of a kiss on her. The whole glee club cheered for them and the Cheerios looked pissed off.

“Mission accomplished, thanks guys,” Jake said before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.


End file.
